


Under the moon

by orphan_account



Series: Danganronpa smut fics [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Gaslighting, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pheromones, Thirsty feral bottom bitch Komaeda, Werewolf naegi, how to tag this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Komaeda has a unique boyfriend in the form of Naegi Makoto who turns into a wolf every full moon. They've never gone beyond making out and one full moon Komaeda makes his move to take things all the way, no matter what it takes.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa smut fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572568
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	Under the moon

**Author's Note:**

> got the idea and couldn't get it out of my head and wrote this in a feverish haze so. why do all my komaegi fics turn out to include some real dubious consent? disclaimer: I know nothing about wolves and only did very cursory googling.
> 
> anyways the subtitle of this fic is "Komaeda gets absolutely reamed by a wolf".

The forest is quiet and dark, pines rising around him and cocooning him away from the busy world outside. The blanket of pine needles and moss soften his steps as he wanders deeper. Komaeda wouldn't normally come out here - he appreciates nature of course, but typically it's from afar, and not generally at night. Still, he isn't here just for himself.

Ahead of him, cocking his head and looking excitedly at the sounds only his sharpened hearing can pick out, is his darling, adorable boyfriend, Naegi.

Komaeda smiles contentedly to himself as Naegi bounds around with increasing energy, the moon slowly drawing out his wilder side. It's only a matter of time until the full moon crowns the sky above them and the transformation will occur, leaving him with a massive wolf for a boyfriend instead of a boy.

This isn't the first time he's accompanied Naegi to the forest, one of the only places that his wolf side can roam freely without disturbing other humans and without attracting unwanted attention. He tries to come with him every month if possible, eager to watch the unique transformation and run his fingers through the thick brown fur in a way he never would with a wild wolf. For such a small boy, he grows into a rather large beast.

Naegi stops in a clearing, staring up through the boughs of the trees at the bright moon. After a moment, he begins hurriedly taking off his clothing, tossing them aside in preparation of his transformation. Sometimes he doesn’t quite manage to in time, clothing tearing and shredding as his form bulks and changes in shape - Komaeda’s taken to packing a spare set just in case.

A sliver of arousal digs into him at the sight of Naegi’s naked body under the moonlight. He’s seen it before, just before and just after the transformations, but never in bed. Naegi is simply too pure for someone like him, too gentlemanly to accept Komaeda’s increasingly bold suggestions to fuck him.

They kiss rather often and Naegi seems to enjoy it, but when Komaeda’s hand slinks down below the belt, everything stops. He’s fingered himself too many nights to the idea of Naegi fucking him - human or not, had too many wet dreams to count, and he’s had enough of waiting.

So tonight in his bag he has more than just a spare set of clothing for Naegi. He’s ready to take their relationship to the next step. And once he’s done, Naegi will be too, one way or another.

From his bag he slides out a small vial he’d procured through online bidding, something used by animal breeders. Tanaka had been more than willing to talk about his talent dealing with animals, about wolves in particular, and how breeding seasons worked. Sometimes he truly loves his classmates. They can be so useful without realizing it.

The vial has some potent female alpha wolf pheromones, the exact ones she’d put off when her womb is ready and she’s looking for her alpha to breed her full of children. He won’t bear any pups, but that doesn’t mean he can’t be a good breeding whore for Naegi to enjoy. Animal instincts are a powerful thing.

He opens the vial and smears the liquid around his body - across his neck, his chest, his already half-hard erection - Naegi too utterly distracted and entranced by the moon above him to notice.

As he stows away the now empty vial, the transformation begins.

It’s an ugly and beautiful thing all at once.

Limbs twist, bones crack, and his delicate, lithe body elongates and thickens as fur sprouts from his skin until there’s a large, regal wolf left in his place. Naegi shakes himself before howling, a sound that sends a warm sudder of anticipation down Komaeda’s spine.

He bounds out of the clearing, dodging between trees and he disappears from view. Komaeda isn’t particularly worried. He always bounds around with wild energy immediately after the transformation, running it off before returning to Komaeda. Typically they spend an hour or two cuddling, Naegi’s large, warm body keeping the chill of the night off him.

Tonight, if things go well, cuddling won’t be the activity to keep him warm.

He waits for a few dozen minutes until panting and thudding steps signal Naegi’s return.

Naegi bounds back through the trees, stopping midway through the clearing and his nostrils flaring as he sniffs at the air. Komaeda clasps his arms around himself to stop from tearing his clothing off and begging for it - he knows Naegi occasionally recalls scattered memories from his transformation. He can’t give himself away that easily.

The wolf turns and looks at him, stalking back over and sniffing curiously. When he seems to realize what he’s smelling, some deeper animal instinct guiding him through his inexperience.

Komaeda had asked offhandedly one day if Naegi had ever mated a female wolf when he was transformed, relying on his abrupt and occasionally abrasive nature to disguise his question for what it truly was. After some sputtering and blushing, he’d gotten his answer: “No.”

A gorgeous virgin, just for him. Komaeda’s no stranger to opening himself up and letting someone break him in half, getting himself drunk off feeling useful, off feeling like someone might care about him. That someone might _want_ to touch him. This, with Naegi, is the first time he’s been so desperate for that connection with a specific person. Before this anyone would do. But now… He _wants._

And if it takes a little urging, that’s fine by him. They’ll both enjoy it by the time they’re through.

Naegi’s ears and tail perk up as he scents him, and he huffs a few barks and growls. Komaeda tilts his head and pretends not to know what the issue is.

“Yes, Naegi?” he asks politely. “Is something wrong?”

The wolf barks in response to his name, and rubs heavily against Komaeda, nearly knocking him over. His nose presses against Komaeda's shirt, breathing quickly, before a large tongue licks over his stomach.

Komaeda wonders if Naegi can smell his erection through the thick application of pheromones. "Ahh… Now, now, Naegi. Careful now."

Then the wolf's tongue laves over the front of his pants and Komaeda's control frays slightly. He wants to strip down and give himself over now, spread his legs and present himself, but he can't. Naegi needs to work for it, until he's just as guilty for it as Komaeda.

So he gentle pushes Naegi's muzzle away, only to have his hand knocked back and the tongue is back on him, saliva coating his increasingly obvious hard-on.

Komaeda shudders. He pets the thick fur, changing from pushing to pulling, urging Naegi closer as the warm wet of his saliva slowly dampens his pants. "Does it smell good?"

In response, Naegi's muzzle moves up, pushing his shirt up as he does, rough tongue licking over his chest. Komaeda can't stop his moans as Naegi laps against his nipples, searching out the spots he'd rubbed the pheromones.

"Go ahead," he encourages quietly, mind spinning with how _close_ he is to achieving his desires, "I know you must want it. _Take_ it."

Naegi growls, then pushes hard against Komaeda, knocking him to the ground. His muzzle finds Komaeda’s crotch again, nosing hard against it, Komaeda’s thighs shakily closing around his head in reflex. He should be scared with all of those sharp teeth bared, but he just wants Naegi closer. He wants - he _needs -_

Naegi answers his prayers, teeth carefully closing around the loose waistband of his pants and _pulling,_ the cloth ripping easily under the sharp fangs, exposing his erection to the cool night air.

Komaeda nearly bites through his tongue stopping himself from praising Naegi - he can’t just yet. Not yet. He lies pliantly still as Naegi moves forward and rips at his shirt, head tossing and tearing the cloth easily, throwing it aside.

His eyes stray downwards away from the sharp teeth ripping his clothing off, and his dick throbs in a nearly painful shock of arousal. Naegi’s hard, his long, red cock unsheathed and bobbing in the air as he scents Komaeda and laves at the skin he uncovers.

His will shatters at the sight of it, his mouth watering and blood boiling under his skin.

His clothing is in shreds, and he can’t stop himself from tearing off the rest of it himself, done with the charade and all too ready to get to the main course. This is enough - it will have to be enough, Naegi has been enticed and he’s hard and ready and already trying to mount him as Komaeda throws away the last shred of cloth.

He turns over onto his hands and knees, Naegi climbing on top of him, large body covering him completely in a sheet of warmth and fur. His paws seem large next to his splayed hands, and his head rests next to Komaeda’s, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Before they’d come to the forest, he’d taken extreme care to prepare himself, fingers stretching himself until he was loose and ready, and it’s finally time to see if he’d done a good enough job. He doesn’t mind if it hurts - part of him would prefer it. Something deliciously painful that drives the air out of his lungs and sets him on fire so he’ll never forget it.

Something thick and hard rubs against him, between his thighs and nudging his balls, and he can’t hold back his moan of anticipation. It pulls back, and without warning thrusts in.

Komaeda _wails._

It’s bigger than anyone he’s taken before, long and wide, driving so deep he swears he can feel it in his stomach. It _hurts,_ just enough to make him whimper and moan with the knife-edged pleasure coursing through him.

“ _Fuck,_ Naegi,” he whimpers blissfully. “You’re inside me. You took me all on your own. You _wanted_ me. Do I feel good?”

Naegi grinds against him with a snarl, recognizing his name, then starts fucking him in earnest, no fair warning or easing Komaeda into his rhythm. He _loves_ it.

He braces his hands against the pine needles and the moss of the forest floor, nails digging in as Naegi fucks him. What did he put this off for so long for? It’s perfection, the animal grunts and heavy musk of the wolf standing over him making him light-headed as the air in him punches out with every bottoming thrust.

When the heavy weight inside of him drags over his prostate, a blistering hot crackle of arousal tangles around the base of his spine and in his guts. His body feels full to the very brim with Naegi’s cock and he pushes back needily, matching the pace as well as he can with his head spinning with desire.

He’s never felt this good during sex before. It’s as though he’d been living in a haze, his body numb and dull and waiting for _this._ He pushes his head back to nuzzle against the thick fur, arching his back until Naegi’s thrusts go even deeper, scraping across his prostate with nearly every thrust.

“Naegi, Naegi, _Naegi_ -”

The wolf responds to his name, lips pulling back to bare his teeth and his claws digging into the ground as his thrusts become more violent, rocking Komaeda’s body like he’s nothing but a doll.

 _Oh,_ it must be beautiful. He wishes that he’d thought to get a video camera to tape it, or set his phone up, because he wants to see just what he looks like with Naegi mounting him, dwarfed by him for once. How Naegi looks splitting him open, humping against him like the animal he is. Save it and watch it over and over, remembering this night in perfect detail as he jerks himself off.

Or even better, when he finally has his way and Naegi doesn’t need sex pheromones to mount him, they can watch it together, curled up in one of their beds at Hope’s Peak, touching one another to the wet sounds of Naegi taking him raw in the woods.

That’s an idea to hold onto for next time, because now that he’s had a taste he won’t allow this to be the last time. He’s been told he has a way with words, and not usually in a complimentary tone. He knows he has a tendency to manipulate, but only when it’s _for the best._

Naegi must have wanted this, deep down. Komaeda knows things about people, and he _knows_ this.

It’s obvious in the way Naegi roughly fucks him, wolf or not, pheromones or not - how hard he is and how he snarls and growls and claws at the ground to get better leverage to get deeper and deeper. He _wants_ Komaeda.

His orgasm takes him by surprise, a keening moan ripping out from his chest as his come spatters on the ground, dick twitching as Naegi doesn’t slow. His hole flutters around him, small shocks of stimulation flashing through him with a blinding heat, but his arousal doesn’t debate in the slightest, cock still hard and needy.

He’s unsure when he starts crying from the stimulation, burning hot tears dripping down his face and neck and mixing with sweat. There’s sweat collecting on his back too, where the warm fur traps their heat together. His mind feels like it’s hot, like there’s fire in his veins, burning him from the inside out, everything inside of him scraped raw.

Time drifts by blurrily until Naegi’s thrusts change, growing sharper and jerkier, and Komaeda’s mouth curls upwards in utter bliss when he realizes what’s coming.

The base of Naegi’s cock thickens, stretching the rim of him even further as he shoves in and out, until finally it catches inside of him and can’t pull back out. Komaeda moans happily, eyes rolling back in his head with the sheer sensation of hot come pumping into him. Finally. _Finally._ He’s tied together with Naegi and being mated by him raw, just like he’s wanted for ages, jerking himself off at night to the idea of it.

His dreams can’t begin to touch the beautiful reality he’s made for himself.

Naegi pants heavily in his ear, tongue lolling out of his mouth and he lays heavily on top of Komaeda as his thick cock continues to pour his semen inside of him. He can barely breathe, light headed with the struggle to get air, with the sensation of feeling so _full._

“F-Fuck,” he drools, euphoria overwhelming him at the delicious heat in his stomach. “You’re so good, you’re so good, Naegi, it feels _so good_ -”

His dick is aching, pinned underneath his stomach under their combined weight, throbbing and drooling as he tries to grind his hips forward to get friction. Naegi's so _heavy_ on him, inside of him, but he can't quite get enough room to hump the ground, leaving him desperate for more and unable to get anything.

The rush of come stops, but the knot stays thick inside of him, and Naegi nuzzles the side of his head. A few minutes later, with a low growl from the wolf still bearing down on him, Komaeda whimpers as he feels a new spurt inside of him until he's sure he's completely full to the brim, but somehow there’s still _more_ and his guts grow heavy with it.

It must be nearly half an hour and a few rounds of orgasms later when Naegi’s cock finally softens enough for him to pull out and drag a rush of come out with it, the hot liquid spilling down his balls and inner thighs. Komaeda whimpers at the gaping emptiness, already wanting to be filled up again, and again and again -

A rough tongue laves at his cheek, cleaning up the dried tear tracks on his cheeks. Even as an animal, Naegi truly is such a sweet, caring person. He turns his head and opens his mouth, sticking out his tongue to let Naegi lick over it too. Perhaps some human instincts are still left over, guiding Naegi to curl his long tongue inside of Komaeda’s mouth, the thick saliva slicking his lips and chin.

He jerks himself off with dizzying arousal while Naegi laps at him in a mimicry of a kiss, finally given the opportunity to touch himself without Naegi’s weight pinning him down. Naegi's come slides down further until it's lubricating his dick and it only takes a few quick strokes before he's adding to the small mess on the ground.

The tongue he'd been trying to suck on pulls away and Naegi starts nosing at his chest and neck instead, giving him some small licks now and then, sniffing at him. Then he barks, and rubs heavily against him as he'd done at the beginning.

Komaeda's breath catches hopefully in his chest.

Is the pheromone still on him? Can Naegi still smell it, marking him as a bitch in heat? Does he think that he still needs to be bred up?

When the wolf knocks against him excitedly, Komaeda scrambles to get back on his hands and knees, presenting himself and is rewarded with the massive, warm body draping itself over him again, erection pressing at his messy hole.

"Yes," Komaeda urges, "there, that's good, right there!"

At his words, as though he can understand them, Naegi thrusts forward with a snarl, cock shoving back in and making him moan with need. His luck is truly blessing him tonight, granting him another mind-numbing round of being bred like a whore.

It's just as forceful as before, his hands and knees skidding slightly on the ground as Naegi's body rocks into him. The slight sting of pain heightens the pleasure until his head is spinning, thoughts turning into fuzz and static.

He grows hard again under the relentless thrusting, unable to touch himself without losing balance, relying purely on the maddening rubbing of the wolf's cock inside of him to drive him to the edge.

He’s not even sure what he says, what mindless, encouraging words he uses to ask for more, for _harder,_ for something - until he’s orgasming and clamping down tightly around the tell-tale swell at the base of Naegi’s cock and they’re tied together again.

How much room does he have left in him? Naegi presses down on him and seems determined to see just how much come Komaeda can take until he’s bursting. Every fresh wave brings him more pleasure, the hot come warming his stomach and the smell of it, the smell of Naegi suffocating him until he can’t _think._

And it goes on, again, and again, just like he'd wanted so desperately but never imagined he’d actually get - Naegi mounting him, driving him to the brink of utter euphoria, coming into him for dozens of minutes at a time, giving him a small breather before climbing back on and starting the process all over.

* * *

Komaeda’s body feels utterly numb, his cock gone soft and balls completely drained, unable to maintain an erection after coming eagerly so many times during the night until it _hurt_ to get hard. He’s gone limp, simply kneeling and accepting Naegi’s knot inside of him, back curved as his upper body slumps downwards in exhaustion.

How many times has Naegi fucked him now? At some point, he’d blacked out as Naegi speared him relentlessly, only to awaken to the same wild thrusting inside of him, and _god_ the idea of his unconscious body being bred makes him feel hot all over. He’s being used so utterly and thoroughly, in a way he’s never been before, not during the many times he’s spread his legs to whoever’d take him, just to feel as though he was being useful.

He moans weakly, throat raw from his constant begging for more, eyes fluttering and skin heated and slick with sweat.

"Good, Naegi, good, you're so good," he mumbles deliriously, drool leaking from his mouth and a fresh wave of tears dripping down his face from the excruciating pleasure from his oversensitive, overused hole.

After a few more thrusts, Naegi pauses. Komaeda's blurry eyes blink and try to focus, a whine rising in his throat, but as he searches the clearing for what's distracting Naegi all he can see is a speckle of light on the ground and -

Ah.

It's daylight.

Komaeda smiles eagerly despite his exhaustion - he'd been planning on getting mounted once and dealing with the consequences of Naegi after he'd reverted back to human, but now… Now he has the utter pleasure of his darling, precious Naegi turning back to human right in the middle of fucking him.

He turns his eyes back over his shoulder to the wolf draped over him and watches the transformation back.

The huge body covering him retracts, bones cracking and fur receding back into skin as the sun's rays draw over them through the trees covering them, and the massive cock spearing him thins and regains its human form alongside its owner. His hole feels emptier, loose and open around him, another spatter of come oozing out of him, right around Naegi's dick and down their legs, when there's not enough left to plug it in.

His muscles spark with pain when he tries vainly to clench around it, to try and make himself tight again for him. He wonders with a delighted twist in his stomach if he'll _ever_ be tight again, or if he's simply been utterly ruined in one night, reformed to fit his sweetheart in his rawest form. He wonders if it will excite Naegi to know that he's turned Komaeda into the perfect fucktoy just for his use. They'll have to find some way to tighten him up for Naegi's daily usage, or perhaps he'll simply have to satisfy him with his mouth.

Human hands slide down his sides to his hips, towards his ass where they’re joined, and Naegi's panicked voice asks, "What did I do?"

Komaeda grins. He manages on weak arms to lift himself up, tender hole stinging as Naegi shifts inside of him, peering over his shoulder and meeting the wet, frightened eyes of his _precious,_ sweet lover. How messy his face must look, covered in tears and sweat and drool, but Komaeda thinks it must be beautiful - after all, it was Naegi's love that made him this way.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry - you just smelled so good, I'm so sorry -" he repeats with increasing hysteria.

Naegi begins to pull away and Komaeda forces his hips backwards to keep him inside, a jolt sizzling up his spine and a breathy laugh forcing its way out of him. The warm ooze of come is still dripping down his legs, but he's still so packed full of it he thinks he may never be completely empty again.

" _Komaeda_ ," Naegi gasps, almost with a whine, reflexively grinding back into him.

"It's okay, Naegi," Komaeda says soothingly, voice calm despite the roughness from his earlier pleading and screaming and begging. "It isn't your fault. You wanted me and your instincts took over. Why don't you tell me what you remember?"

He rocks slightly back and forth, keeping a loose friction around Naegi's cock to keep him hard. Why he wants Naegi to stay inside of him while recounting his wild loss of control, Naegi thankfully doesn't ask. Komaeda is _so_ close to getting everything he dreamed of.

Naegi's expression screws tightly, breath shuddering at Komaeda slowly fucking himself on him. "I remember… you smelled so g-good. You smelled like you _needed_ to - you needed…"

"Go ahead," Komaeda urges, trying to control the excited eagerness in his voice. "What did I need?"

"You smelled like you needed someone to breed you," Naegi admits with shame, but he still doesn't pull away. Komaeda almost wonders if his soft, worn-out cock will get hard again, twitching pathetically at the sheer guilt colouring Naegi’s voice. "But the smell didn't go away! I couldn't - I c-couldn't stop. I had to, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please don't hate me!"

"I would never hate you for caring about me enough to take care of me when you thought I was in need."

"B-But it looks like I hurt you. And you - didn't want - I _hurt_ you!"

He feels laughter bubble up in his chest that he bites back before it can spill out. Didn't want? _He_ didn't want?

Komaeda sternly schools his voice back into something soft and forgiving and loving. "If you wanted it, if you needed this so badly, then I would never say no. If I'd fought back, I'm sure you would have gotten off of me, wouldn't you?"

Strained silence is his answer, and Komaeda shivers in feverish excitement. Perhaps another time they can do rape play, have Komaeda bawling and begging to be let go while Naegi drives his cock into him, but that's an idea for another time.

"... Even if not," he manages when he thinks he's conquered the blistering desire inside of him, "I'd still forgive you. You can't control what you need. And you still need, don't you?"

Naegi makes a small, broken sound when Komaeda shoves a little harder back against him. Even with his guilt and shame, he's still hard.

"It's okay to take what you want. I'll give it to you. Go ahead," he invites.

Hesitantly, Naegi pulls back before thrusting lightly in. Komaeda moans happily, ecstatic at the first conscious decision to fuck him that Naegi's made all night. Slightly emboldened, Naegi thrusts in again, a little deeper, and then again until their skin is slapping together and Naegi is gasping with need.

"Does it feel good?" Komaeda asks breathlessly. "Do you feel better, not fighting what you _need?_ "

"It - feels good…" he moans.

The sounds are utterly filthy, wet and slick, intoxicating to listen to when mixed with Naegi's little whimpers. It doesn't take long unfortunately, and it's almost _strange_ when he doesn't feel the thick knot swelling and catching on his abused rim.

He can't feel the final spurt of come inside of him by the end of it all, too fucked out and full up, but he can feel Naegi's human fingers grasping at his hips and hears the shuddery whimper in the other boy's throat. The boy behind him slumps over, most likely just as tired as he is, cock raw and aching from fucking him all night, balls drawn up and emptied.

"I'm sorry," Naegi says again, voice wet and pitiful.

When Naegi goes to pull out again, Komaeda lets him. His hole feels unbearably empty now, gaping open and trying to clench around air. Hesitant fingers gently touch the messy rim and Komaeda has to physically restrain himself from begging Naegi to fuck him again, to ruin him - he could shove his fist inside of him for all he cares - but they're not ready for that yet. They've made a breakthrough tonight. He has to be patient.

Maybe after a few months Komaeda won't even need to use the pheromones anymore. Once Naegi gets used to fucking him senseless, gets a taste for it, until his full moon night isn't complete without splitting him open. And if he's truly lucky, perhaps it won't even take a full moon for Naegi to get behind him and mount him - after all, he doesn't just love Naegi for the wolf side of him. Komaeda hungers for every last inch of him in every form.

"I hurt you…"

Is there blood? He hadn't been in the right headspace to realize if he'd truly been torn or not. He _hopes_ there's blood.

"Komaeda, are you… really going to forgive me?"

The hope in his voice is intoxicating. Komaeda knows that he could crush him right in this instant, take his shivery apology and his delicate, earnest desire to not be hated, and shatter it with a few cruel words. Naegi had taken his heart and thoughtlessly placed it right into his hands. Oh, how he _loves_ this boy.

"Of course I forgive you," he promises and Naegi almost sobs.

He lowers himself to the forest floor and turns onto his back, motioning for Naegi to join him, and he does, laying down and curling against him like a child seeking comfort. One of Naegi's hands rubs Komaeda's stomach with a feather light touch.

Ah… He hadn't even realized - his cock twitches painfully again with the overwhelming arousal sweeping through him.

His belly is slightly swollen, clearly distended from its normal state, his guts packed full of come. He'd felt as though nearly all of it had dripped out of his loose hole but his stomach is _full_ of it still. Naegi had wanted to breed him, over and over and over, and though he couldn't take child, he'd done the next best thing.

"If you change your mind later about forgiving me, I'll understand," Naegi says quietly, sounding utterly defeated and tiny in his arms, unlike the massive beast he'd been only an hour ago.

He tilts Naegi's head up and kisses him messily, his fraying restraint only barely holding him back from completely losing control. Komaeda is almost afraid of the immense bad luck that will befall him after this night, because he's surely been granted the greatest luck in the universe to have such a darling boy trust him so much.

When they break apart, panting into each other’s mouths, Komaeda wonders if Naegi remembers how happily he’d opened his mouth and let the wolf lick inside. The smaller boy’s face is red and the look in his eyes is hazy, and Komaeda wants to cage him up and keep him for himself forever.

"We… We should go back," Naegi murmurs after a moment, carefully extricating himself from Komaeda's arms. "You need to get cleaned up."

He'd prefer staying stained and sticky with Naegi's come. Still, he accepts Naegi's outstretched hand and he stands on shaky legs, ass stinging and more semen oozing out of him. Naegi seems to realize for the first time just how much of a mess they made, the forest floor under Komaeda covered in the evidence of their love making amongst shreds of clothing.

"Don't worry about it," Komaeda says preemptively. "I came prepared."

He staggers over to his bag on unsteady legs until Naegi rushes to his side and helpfully holds him upright, arms wrapping around his waist - careful not to press on his swollen stomach - and sincere hazel eyes peering up at him worriedly.

A dark thrill runs through him. How he’ll make it through the month until he can do this all over again, he doesn’t know. For now, he guides Naegi to his pack and they change back into their clothing, the empty bottle of pheromones sitting at the bottom of the bag unnoticed. His lower back aches when he bends to put his pants on, and it feels disgustingly good when the come leaking out of him makes a mess in his underwear.

His loose shirt manages to hide the curve of his belly but it doesn’t matter. With the way Naegi keeps looking at it, hidden as it is, he’s utterly satisfied knowing that image is seared into both of their minds.

They finish dressing and leave the forest together, heading back into the real world like waking from a delectable dream - but it wasn’t a dream. Not this time. _This time_ he’s covered in dried tears and sweat, reeking of sex, and with his precious little lover attending to his every need so guiltily and carefully.

Komaeda smiles and doesn’t stop even when his cheeks begin hurting.

He’s been given everything he’d been wanting for so long - what does it matter that it took a bit of pushing? And there’s still so much for them to explore.

He can’t _wait._

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ there ya have it. unsure if this counts as bestiality or not but hey, whatever, Komaeda's happy!
> 
> I guess if you enjoyed and feel like letting me know I'm not alone in the kink abyss, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
